


Now or Never

by tokio14



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, kpop, monsta x fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokio14/pseuds/tokio14
Summary: You knew it would be dangerous, but this was the biggest story at the moment. You had to uncover the truth, no matter the cost.





	Now or Never

Here lie the works for the blog on tumblr that goes by the username youhave1newmessage

Any works with this message, solely belong to the blog and the admin that write them. If you have a moment, please check their blog out!

Each, if not most, of the works here will be accompanied and linked to the text messages they correspond with on the blog.

There will be a link at the beginning of each drabble so that you may have the option to read it beforehand.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was supposed to be there. If all else failed, he was supposed to meet you at the entrance of the mansion and you were going to make your escape, together.

You gulp down the rest of the blood red sangria from your glass, and embrace the burn as it goes down your throat. It does little to stabilize your nerves but you have got to stay sharp.

The buzzing coming from your phone pulls you from your thoughts. Could it be?

Your chest tightens as you reach for your clutch. You lift the phone to your eyes and a familiar name pops up. The phone buzzes again, this time the vibrations pulsating in your hand. You quickly move your fingers to unlock the device.

“Meet me in the pool house.” it reads. The pool house? That was not according to the plan. You gasp, and quickly run back in to the house. The ground floor was vibrating with the loud bass. Bodies moved in motion to the music, making the air in the room hot and humid. You adjust your mask and make your way through the wave of masked strangers. The constant moving helped propel you towards the back door, and soon you were outside. The fresh air helped ease the aching in your chest, but as soon as it was felt a new kind of ache gnawed in its stead.

You begin to make your way towards the pool house. It stood alone in the dark, yet you saw guards standing around the perimeter. Three men, beefy and tall. They reminded you of the wrestlers who trained at your dad’s gym.

A tray sneaks itself in to your peripheral vision. Small shots are waiting to be consumed to fuel all the party goers. You reach out and take two. The first one meets your mouth and you knock it back without a second thought. The other, you dip your finger and run it along your neck and bust. Just a precaution, just in case you were spotted, you could pretend to be drunk.

You take off your shoes and rapidly make your way along the garden fence, trying to be as quiet as possible. A loud crash behind you makes you pause and drop behind one of the fruit trees. Your eyes dart back to the terrace and you see five men getting in each others’ face. A fight was about to break out. The guards rush towards the commotion, as the lone guard on the terrace would not be able to handle the situation.

You sigh in relief, as the entrance in to the house was now unguarded.

You stride along and touch the cool handle. One look around, lets you know that you are still alone. To your advantage, the door is unlocked so you press lightly and make your way in.

The house is in still darkness. You feel along the wall trying to find a light switch, but the lights come on before you find it. When your eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, you see him there, in the middle of the room, tied to a chair.

“Hyunwoo, no!” you cry out.

An arm wraps around your torso while something pokes your neck, sending shocks that make you lose control of your ability to stand up straight and, eventually, consciousness.

\---------- 1 month ago---------

You sit at your desk, eyes burning from staring at the computer for too long. You finish typing out the email to your editor about this week’s submission, when a file is dropped at your desk. The noise startles you and you look up. Your editor stands before your eyes, arms crossed while leaning on the cubicle partition.

“Here are the latest photos on the Shin family dealings. C.K was able to get some real great shots in this one.” he said.

“Thanks Kihyun!” you responded. “I thought you would be gone for the day, already.”

 

“A good leader never leaves before his team.” he replied. “By the way, did you get the informant’s information for the interview?”

“Yes, I am meeting them at a coffee house tonight.” You reply.

“That’s good.”

A moment of silence falls between you. You stare at him, eyebrows raised wondering if there was something else.

“So,uh...” He begins awkwardly. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink after your interview?” he asked looking over his wire framed glasses, his orange hair falling over his eyes.

You sigh and look down at the gray carpet.

The question didn’t catch you off guard, you knew that Kihyun had been trying to ask you out for a while. You couldn’t deny that there was some chemistry there and he had his charm about him, but if there was one thing you knew it was to not mix business with pleasure.

“I’m sorry Kihyun,” You begin, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Oh okay,” He straightens up and clears his throat, “Well, um, I guess I’ll see you on monday then.” He smiled sheepishly before walking back to his office.

You breathed out a sigh of relief. Sometimes Kihyun’s temper got the best of him and you didn’t know how he would react to your rejection. It helped fuel his passion for writing but sometimes it made his head too hot and he could snap without thinking.

Shaking off the awkward moment, you reach for the file and start sorting through the images. They were black and white and clearly showed the Shin clan’s faces, especially their leader Hoseok.

“C.K, you angel.” You whispered to yourself. You finally had enough evidence to write your piece on illegal smuggling from the clan. You made a mental note to send him a message, thanking him for the photos.

You stretch your back and decide to call it a day. You pack up your stuff and head home to change before your interview.

\-------------

The door jingles as you make your way inside the coffeehouse. The smell of coffee and pastries hits your nose as you stand, taking in the decor.

“Welcome!” greets one of the baristas, behind the counter. You nod over in their direction, with a smile, before beginning to look around the shop. The informant said he would be wearing a black leather jacket, so you set your eyes on the specific detail.

The shop was not too big. There were tables along the window and some booths along the wall to the right of the entrance. The rest of the space was filled with the counter where various cakes and desserts were placed, a couch on the right side with a coffee table, and a little reading nook with a small library of used books.

That is when you spotted him. He was sitting in the little nook area reading the back cover of a book. As promised, he was wearing a black leather jacket. Not only that but he was really dressed in black from head to toe.

You walk over to where he is. “Hi, Mr. Son?” He looks up and very rapidly stands up, placing the book back on the shelf.

“Hi.” He replies softly, giving you a warm smile. “You can call me Hyunwoo, actually.”

You seemed at a loss for words, momentarily. He was taller and bigger when he stood up and when he looked at you, you seemed to get lost in the dark brown color of his eyes.

“Um, how are you?” you ask breaking the trance. “Here, let’s take a seat.” you regain your coherence as you sit down on the couch.  
You begin to take out your tape recorder and notebook from your bag and set it on the coffee table. You press play on the recording tape and turn to face Hyunwoo.

“So, just for interview purposes, I need to record the meeting. If there is something that you do not wish to be published, you can simply ask to keep it off the record.”

“Alright.” he nods in agreement.

\----  
“Okay,” You say standing up, “I think I got what I needed. Thank you, so much, for taking the time to meet with me.”

“Yea, it’s not problem. I hope that this information does well and that it helps expose all the wrongdoings of the clan. When can I expect the piece to be published?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Well, I still would like to collect some more information, so, whenever I collect what I need I can let you know.” you reply.

“If you are interested, the clan is having a masquerade ball in two weeks. You can come in and collect what you need then.”

The thought was tempting. You had been dying to get on the field to collect information, instead of relying on sources all the time. However, this was different. You would be infiltrating in to one of the most dangerous groups in the country. If you were caught, there would be no telling what they would do to you.

“Look if you are concerned, I can give you some pointers and help you along. I’ll be there as well.” he says.

“Alright,” you reply “can we meet again so we can discuss this further?”

He smiles at you "I'll be free on monday. Say around 7pm?"

\----- TO BE CONTINUED----


End file.
